A Heart In The Right Place
by Tears of Thunder
Summary: BRAND NEW CHAPPIE! Piccolo and Lita are stuck!
1. the need to be rescued

Pluto shook her head, fearing the worst.  
  
"It's bad, isn't it?" Serena whispered softly, Darien hugging her from behind, lending support.  
  
Pluto nodded. "I'm sorry. I don't know if there's any way to get her back." She heaved an exasperated breath and hung her head, her emerald hair falling into her eyes.  
  
Rini sobbed in Amy's lap. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know it would end up this way!" Amy smoothed her hair, unable to offer any comforting words. "I just wanted to know if I could control the time key yet! I'm sorry!"  
  
Serena looked behind her at her daughter from the future. "Rini."  
  
The rose haired girl looked up with wet sorrow filled eyes.  
  
Serena smiled. "It'll be okay. Lita's a strong girl. She'll be alright."  
  
Rini shook her head. "But we can't get her back, the time key disappeared!"  
  
Pluto sighed. "Rini, it's not that which worries us." She looked Sailor Moon dead in the eyes. "The mystery is why did the time key transport Princess Jupiter to a different dimension?"  
  
Amy nodded, hugging Rini close. "Yes, I thought that it could only control time."  
  
All the present scouts hung their heads.  
  
"We'll get her back."  
  
Drifting.  
  
That was all she felt.  
  
A serene drifting that was carrying her somewhere. She couldn't tell how fast, but it was bringing her to a place she couldn't make out. She felt heavy, and she couldn't breath easily, and she struggled to open her eyes, but it was no use. It was like her body was immobilized and unable to move of its own accord. She felt tears that somehow found their way from her eyes. It wasn't because she was afraid, or because she was in pain; it was because she knew she had failed her friends.  
  
~ "Rini!" She called after her. "Rini wait! She didn't mean it!"  
  
The heartbroken girl kept running, and despite Serena yelling after her friend to leave 'the little spore' alone, she followed, following the sound of her crying.  
  
'Why did Serena have to be so hard on her?' She grit her teeth and pushed herself harder. 'She's just a kid!' Recalling her friends words, 'You're not a big part of the sailor scouts. You're only a kid! We could do just fine with out you.' She found herself greatly upset. 'Serena didn't mean to say that, but when those two go at it the way that they do, some ones feelings are bound to get hurt.'  
  
She looked ahead, seeing Rini holding something above her head, and knowing exactly what it was. She hadn't seen her try and use it in a long time, but it was unmistakable. She was trying to use the time key.  
  
"RINI, NO! STOP!" She yelled, her eyes fogging, already seeing what would happen. But what happened was completely different than what she thought.  
  
Suddenly, the light that was lifting Rini from the ground left her. Lita stopped as the little girl fell to the pavement.  
  
'Oh Rini, be okay...please be okay.' She couldn't move. Her legs wouldn't obey her.  
  
She waited.  
  
No movement.  
  
"Rini?"  
  
The child stirred.  
  
"Lita?"  
  
As soon as the words were uttered, the light returned, and beamed down from the sky like a blot of florescent pink lightning. It shot straight for her.  
  
Rini froze. 'No...'  
  
The bolt hit the ground and a portal opened, right beneath the brunettes feet.  
  
A flash of light overcame them and when it was gone, so was Lita.~  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
It was dark out, and there was something warm under her.  
  
"Get off me!" A deep voice demanded.  
  
She rolled a bit and felt herself fall onto damp grass. She opened her eyes again. 'Stars...' She thought. But none were familiar.  
  
She jerked up, remembering all that happened.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?" the voice barked again. She heard the owner of the voice get up, a gentle rustling the only sound that gave it away.  
  
"Do...what?" She mumbled incoherently.  
  
Looking down at the girl, the stranger felt curious.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded, feeling stunned.  
  
"But you're bleeding pretty bad."  
  
She looked down at her leg, which was covered with blood. She nodded. "I guess I am."  
  
She felt her self start to shake.  
  
"You're in shock. You aren't acting right." It was a statement, not a question, but it wasn't registering in her head.  
  
Lita shivered, feeling her stomach begin to churn. She got dizzy and began to lean back down to the ground again, which she assumed was a forest floor.  
  
"Damn it, you're hurt bad!" She felt arms scoop her up like she was nothing, and a rush of air hit her and ran over her. She absently wondered what was happening as she began to feel the pain of her leg.  
  
Then it snapped.  
  
She sat up in his arms and looked at her leg. Covered with blood and dripping like a faucet, and she saw what looked like a bone protruding from the open skin.  
  
"Dammit!" She swore, then recalling what was more important to her, "I have to get to the others! Rini's..."  
  
"Stop moving!"  
  
She felt herself snarl. "I'll move if I wanna move!" She barked.  
  
"Well, at least you're not in shock anymore."  
  
She finally met the gaze of this rude person.  
  
Her breath caught. Her wide green eyes shivered and then stilled in an unbelieving stare.  
  
A green face with high cheekbones and pointy ears stared at her. She looked down only to see they were flying. The creature snorted at her as she felt her body begin to go limp.  
  
"If I wasn't in shock before..." She began, "I am now..."  
  
What do ya think? You want more? Email me kiddies, or REVIEW! 


	2. shakey beginings

authors note, this chappie is from piccie-chans POV  
  
I was finding it. I was digging deep and was I coming across it again after all these years. The memories of my father. He was no father to me however, as far as I'm concerned, he was just another weak opponent who fell at the hands of someone stronger. Then why was I searching for all the memories of his I pushed back? I was looking for a clue. And I was close, anxiously close, to finding what I was looking for.  
  
That's when a girl fell out of the sky and landed on me, mid- meditation!  
  
I cussed out loud as I lost all connection I had to that closed door deep within me that contained the memories of Damioh.  
  
So, to take out my anger, I yelled a few obscenities in my native tongue.  
  
Then I felt the lump on top of me, her face down, buried into my neck. I hissed and pushed at her, growling, "Get off of me!"  
  
She rolled over and fell to the ground beside me and I stood up, brushing myself off. "Why the hell did you do that?" I twirled around and saw the girl, sitting straight up, eyes wide and almost vacant.  
  
"Do...what?" I could barely hear her, even with my acute hearing. I looked at her, suddenly curious. Her leg was badly injured, bloods dripping down it into a puddle under her, and she was very blank, so I assumed she was stunned.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
I crossed my arms in frustration. "But you're bleeding pretty bad."  
  
She merely looked down at herself. "I guess I am."  
  
I watched as she began to tremble violently.  
  
"Are you in shock?" I realized how stupid a question that was and rephrased, "You aren't acting right." I watched as the girl went into a dizzy spell, and collapsed on the wet leaves below her. "Damn, you're hurt bad!" I had made up my mind and scooped up the child in my arms, taking off for Dende's place.  
  
After a second, I got the first real response out of her. She sat straight up eyes wide, and gasping for air. She looked at her leg, a bit freaked, but she shrugged it off and returned to babbling about getting back to the others. What others? Stupid kids nowadays...go off get hurt and still aren't responsible for their own actions. However, the fact that she wasn't worried about her leg, worried me. Since the fusion with Kami, I've been softer towards humans. But this kid was pissing me off! She was squirming around and I almost dropped her once, then I spat, "STOP MOVING!"  
  
She snarled, rather well for a girl, then retorted, "I'll move if I wanna move!"  
  
I chuckled, "At least you're not in shock anymore." Then again, I would have been more content if she was. She was pretty rude for a little girl.  
  
Her angry gaze turned to me, showing me fiery green eyes and her hair sprayed around her face like a sprinkler. As soon as her eyes met mine, her anger-flushed cheeks went white. My appearance must have been finally registering in that ditsy brain of hers. I smirked, amused at this. I never loved seeing that kind of face enough, and knowing that I still strike some fear in the hearts of these weaklings made me feel more myself. She looked down, realizing we were flying.  
  
"If I wasn't in shock before...I am now..." Her eyes trembled and darted around nervously. She was terrified.  
  
I couldn't wait to dump her at Dende's, as soon as I got this pest off my hands I could get back to meditation and find what I was searching for.  
  
She remained still the rest of the flight there, clutching the scruff of my cape. I guess she was afraid I'd drop her.  
  
"Where am I?" she whispered.  
  
"In the air."  
  
Seeing her face turn red again, obviously mad at me, made me feel more comfortable. I'd rather people fight for themselves than give in and mope.  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" She yelled. "I've beaten up people for less you know!"  
  
I laughed at this. "I'd like to see you try...especially with that broken leg!"  
  
She clenched her teeth, obviously gritting the pain but not yelling out.  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"To Dende's, he'll heal you then you can go back to wherever you came from."  
  
The girl nodded. "Great, I need to get back..." She paused thinking a moment. "Is this whole place filled with green men?"  
  
"No, just me and Dende." I landed on the lookout, the great expanse of circular tile and stone stretching for quite some distance.  
  
"Good, then I can't be to far from home...this is Japan, right?"  
  
I nodded, more concerned with finding Dende, who within seconds of my arrival, ran out of the temple and towards me. Popo stopped his tending to the flowers, and dropped his watering can upon seeing the bloodied girl in my arms.  
  
"Piccolo, who is this?" The young god asked calmly.  
  
I growled, huffing and dropping the girl on the platform. "How should I know?"  
  
The kid made an ungrateful noise and stared up at me, "Yeah, how would you know? You never even asked, dumb ass! Nice to meet someone so polite!"  
  
Dende snickered and knelt by her while I seethed in my hatred for this kid.  
  
"Yeah, heartless me, rescuing the girl who fell out of the sky and busted her leg. Yeah, I'm so rude!" I turned my back; ready to leave when Dende's voice caught my attention.  
  
"Piccolo, I'd hate to bother you, but could you help me set her leg. I can't heal it like this, she'd be crippled!"  
  
I turned and shrugged, inwardly smirking, knowing this would be very painful for her.  
  
"What is your name, my dear?" Mr. Popo asked, sitting next to her, holding her still as I positioned in front of her, ready to rejoin the broken limb.  
  
"It's Lita, thanks, and you?"  
  
"You may call me Popo, and this," He gestured to the younger Namek, "...is Dende, Gaurdian of Earth."  
  
Lita, smiled as warmly as she could, considering. I quickly jerked her leg back and away from her, resetting it where it belonged, but made sure to give it a good snap in as punishment for insulting me. She bit her lip, tears streaming down her face and she held back sobs.  
  
"And I believe you've met Piccolo..."  
  
Whatcha think? Is Mia doing a good job? Do you want more? Okay! RR! 


	3. Lita's Thoughts

The leg was set with a hard jerk, and I felt tears in my eyes. It hurt like hell and it was very hard to keep from screaming, but with this guy here, his names Piccolo I think, I refused to.  
  
I looked up at him. Man...he's tall! And green...but that actually didn't bother me. What did was the fact he was treating me like a child! Geez! I was in high school now! Maybe before the entrance exams, yeah, I was a flake, but now? I am woman and a tough one! He didn't know what he was dealing with...  
  
A gentle hand on my shoulder alerted me from my seething. It was Dende. He was a guardian, if I heard right and he was real sweet!  
  
"Miss Lita," He began, his voice soft and gave evidence of his young age, "If you can hold still, I can heal you."  
  
I nodded, not really knowing what to expect. He hovered his hands over my leg and a soft glow came from them. I felt a tingling on my leg and a smile on my face. It was like the glow of a candle in a dark room. It was very soothing....Then, as if instantly, my legs wound closed up and the pain was gone!  
  
I knew I gasped in shock! I kinda expected to wait at a hospital or something! This was magical! Then again, I should be getting used to the whole idea. I mea, I am a member of the sailor scouts and that was nothing short of amazing...so why was this such a surprise?  
  
"Thank you!" I managed to spit out after I gathered my thoughts.  
  
Dende smiled and his friend Mr.Popo did the same.  
  
"It was a pleasure! Please young lady, no thanks are in order!" Dende looked at me curiously.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, feeling a bit out of place. "Do I have something on my face?" I touched my face in a bunch of areas just to be sure, but he only giggled.  
  
"It's nothing...it's just, I don't recognize your ki."  
  
I blinked. "Ki?"  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes and `hrmphed' loudly, obviously bored or disgusted. "Ki is a power! An individual life force that all living things possess!"  
  
I was confused, but didn't want to pursue the subject.  
  
I stood up and tested my leg. "So your saying you don't know me. I thought we had established that?" I flashed a smile at the little green boy, and he blushed a cute purple. `Adorable' I thought!  
  
"Well, miss, you see, being guardian, I watch all of the people down on earth and if trouble arises, I arrange help. But you miss, I don't recognize you from all the people below which could only mean you're either from a different planet or a different dimension."  
  
I swallowed. "What do you mean...that is earth down there right? That's where I'm from!" I had to keep myself from yelling. `Rini...the time key...Trista....it make no sense...maybe I'm in another time, the future maybe?'  
  
Dende looked at me honestly. "I can find out for you." H turned and ran to the large pillared building beyond us. "Come with me! I'll need to know some things about you!"  
  
I, without choice, walked after him, adjusting my jean jacket as a stiff breeze rustled the palm trees of the unusual place.  
  
"I'll be leaving..." Piccolo grumbled.  
  
"Wait Piccolo! I need to know the circumstances of which you found her too! Come on!"  
  
I bit my lower lip, smiling as the large green guy spun around and growled angrily. It was so funny to see such a big guy ordered by this little kid!  
  
"What's the matter big boy?" I teased, poking his side as he passed. His stony face contorted into a hard glare. "Afraid of the cute little boy? Do you need some bodyguards?" I chuckled but it turned to a yelp as I felt a sharp pain on my wrist. I looked up to meet Piccolo's eyes burrowing into mine. They were black and devoid of color...I felt my body shake. He had caught my wrist so fast I didn't see him move!  
  
"Listen here little girl..." He snarled. "Don't taunt me...I've killed people for less."  
  
He let me go and continued following Dende into the temple. I was frozen, remembering my words to him earlier. `I've beaten up people for less.' Well, that may be true, but I'd be at the receiving end of the blows with him.  
  
"Piccolo! What did you do to her?"  
  
He walked past Dende as he called him, with no answer leaving his lips.  
  
I swallowed and continued inside.  
  
We ended up at a library of books and papers, and although organized, it was obviously used.  
  
The little boy was already seated at a desk, with a book in his hands.  
  
"Lemme see." He whispered, "Her names Lita, she came just a few hours ago and I've never heard of her..." He began mumbling things in a tongue I couldn't understand, and an orb appeared before him. It shown with the brilliance of thousands of stars, and I quickly forgot my encounter with Piccolo earlier. It was beautiful...  
  
Then before us in the orb, appeared Trista as Sailor Pluto....  
  
Reviews? LEAVE EM PLEASE! 


	4. So Thats the Reason

Lita, Piccolo, Dende, and Mr.Popo (who had just arrived with a plate of cookies) stared at the orb.  
  
"Ah, Sailor Pluto! How are you?" The round black Genie said happily, a big silly smile on his face.  
  
Pluto replied with a gentle smile, her mature voice finally speaking. "Good evening, may I help you Dende?" Her head turned to the Namek child.  
  
"Yeah!" He said jumping from his chair and dropping the papers he had chanted from on Kami's old desk. "We have a visitor here, but she's not from this world. I figured the first place to start searching for where she belonged was with you!" He gestured to Lita, who was a bit dumbfounded. "Do you happened to know if she came from the past or future, since you are the guardian of time?"  
  
Lita pushed her way forward. "Pluto!" She yelped trying to get her attention. "What am I doing here?"  
  
"Lita!" The goddess of time sighed in relief. "Thank goodness we know you're alright." She gently pushed her dark emerald hair over her shoulder and pointed her staff forward, creating a rip in the orb and stepping through. "Rini was scared to death that something had happened to you."  
  
Dende smiled. "Good! Then you know her!"  
  
The gateway closed behind her.  
  
"Yes, she actually belongs in my dimension." Her eyes got sharper and she went into thought. "But the thing is I'm not sure how she got here. You see, I can only influence the portal of time, so when Rini tried to use the time key despite her age, she should have only been transported to the future or past...but, as you can see..."  
  
"She's switched dimensions." Dende finished for her. "But that makes no sense!"  
  
"Do you mean to tell me a child got hold of the time key?" Piccolo hissed, "That explains the whole thing right there!"  
  
"Don't be fooled." Sailor Pluto advised, "This child has extraordinary powers and is very mature. It was through taunting and harsh words that she had done what she did." She turned to Dende. "She won't be able to come back unless we can duplicate the exact circumstances of which she got stuck here...but we don't even know how it happened.  
  
Piccolo watched the scene, the two girls and his allies discussing the events that took place. He grumbled, realizing what it had been.  
  
"I know how she got here." He interupted. Everyone turned and stopped talking, listening to what he had to say. "I was in deep meditation when she arrived, burrowing through Damioh's old memories trying to find..." He paused, unable to decide whether to tell them what he was searching for, "Well, that's none of your concern. However, the meditation had involved mentally shifting through dimensions to reach my goal, so it's logical that as the portal was opened, my mental waves caught hers and sucked her here."  
  
Dende and Trista thought this over.  
  
"I don't get it." Lita heaved as she slumped onto a chair. "I didn't think the events from one dimension to another would affect different worlds so much."  
  
"Sadly, it does at times." Pluto recreated the portal. "I'm going back to see if I can find a way for her to get back," She turned to Dende. "If you would be so kind as to take care of her until she can be returned home?"  
  
"It'd be a pleasure!" Dende chimed, turning to Popo. "We would love the company!"  
  
"Thank you, and farewell for now." She stepped back through and disappeared.  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
"I'll get a room prepared!" Popo called with excitement as he scurried out of the study, cookies still in hands.  
  
Lita sat, exasperated.  
  
"You're a princess, aren't you?" Dende asked.  
  
Lita gasped and felt her face blush.  
  
"You have to be in order to know Sailor Pluto! So which planet is yours?" Dende leaned forward, eager to know.  
  
Piccolo's ears perked at the conversation. He had heard the old fables about the Planets Princesses and the Silver Millennium. So now it turns out that the stories were true, just in a different world.  
  
"I'm..." Lita sighed, her emerald eyes rising and looking him. "Princess of Jupiter, but most know me as Sailor Jupiter."  
  
"You sure don't act like a princess." Piccolo smirked at his taunt. "Don't look like one either."  
  
Lita almost said some nasty retort, but Dende got up and suggested they get her some supplies and a place to stay.  
  
"You mean you're serious about letting her stay here?" Piccolo roared. "She'd be better off with Goku, or at capsule corp!"  
  
Dende laughed softly. "I promised Miss Trista that I would let her stay here. Besides, you could use the company."  
  
Lita got a laugh out of this, and watched with amusement as Piccolo flew off the edge of the tower, his temper long gone.  
  
"Dende, can I make a request." She looked after the namek who was making his way into the Tenka.  
  
"Yeah sure! What?"  
  
Lita smiled wickedly, a plan obviously in mind. "Could my room be next to his."  
  
Leave me some reviews and you'll get more! `he he' 


	5. A Strange Moment

Lita settled into her room quickly enough, and after she found where everything was, she. `A nice little vacation from the entrance exams...' She plopped onto her huge bed and let her hair down, getting comfortable. Then she, realized, she was bored.  
  
She quickly hopped up and put her hair tie on her wrist in case she'd need it later. She jogged to the kitchen where Mr. Popo was making dinner for her and himself.  
  
Lita's eyes lit up and her heart began to beat faster!  
  
"Can I help? I love to cook!" She jogged next to Popo and hung her nose over the pot of stew he was making, and sniffed it curiously.  
  
The Genie man smiled as she stood up fully again and sighed.  
  
"Beef and onion stew, right?" She asked, eyes closed and inhaling the heavenly aroma.  
  
"That's right!" He chuckled jollily. "You have quite a nose Lita-san!"  
  
"Just Lita!" She said as she fished around for a spoon.  
  
"Here!" Popo offered. "Have a taste!"  
  
With a wistful smile and eager lips, she accepted, and brought the brew to her mouth, blowing it gently. She took a taste, and smiled blissfully.  
  
"It's wonderful!" She turned to him, asking, "You're the cook around here?"  
  
He nodded, happy she approved of his culinary skills. "I cook for myself mostly, because Dende and Piccolo only require water. It'll be nice to dine with someone again!"  
  
Lita nodded, taking another sip of the stew.  
  
"Hmmm..." She hummed thoughtfully. "I think the broth is still to thin. For soup that'd be fine, but when it comes to beef stew, you have to have a rather thick base!"  
  
"I think you're right, what do you suggest?"  
  
Gathering a few of her favorite ingredients that were lying around, she began to talk to him about techniques she'd learned from her mother when she was young.  
  
Piccolo stood at the door, watching. He still had a frown on his face, but a part of him was happy to see that this girl had a softer side. Maybe they could simply avoid each other and then there'd be no more problems.  
  
Lita tied up her hair again that was easily down to her waist to avoid stray hairs from falling in the soup. No one noticed Piccolo watching from the door.  
  
"...and that's how we hypothesized she got there."  
  
"Thank goodness she's alright." Serena sighed, Rini by her side, who was equally as relieved.  
  
"She's not mad at me, is she?" The child asked.  
  
Trista shook her head. "She said nothing of it, princess."  
  
Rini smiled, running up to and hugging her guardian.  
  
"I'm so glad you found her, and I hope she's going to be okay there."  
  
Trista shrugged.  
  
"She'll be fine. There are many talented warriors in that dimension and plenty of things to keep her busy. Now we just have to figure out what happened to the time key."  
  
That night, after a full and much needed meal, Lita lay in bed resting. She had come to terms with what had happened and was adjusting well, not really giving it a second thought. After all, she always seemed to adapt to different situations well.  
  
There was a stifled grunt on the other side of the wall, and she sat up in bed curiously.  
  
She heard it again.  
  
She got up and slipped on a bathrobe that Mr. Popo had provided for her, and opened the door and stepped out of her room.  
  
The awful noises continued, and she felt her eyebrows push downward, listening.  
  
It was Piccolo.  
  
"Piccolo-san?" She called out, trying to be respectful of him, considering it sounded like he was being tortured in there. `What am I afraid of, just walk in!'  
  
That's precisely what she did.  
  
Upon opening the door, she noticed how empty his room was. There wasn't even a bed. It was just a plain blank room. Curious, she walked in to see him sitting, arms crossed and legs following suit.  
  
"Piccolo-san?" she whispered. Her voice low and a bit frightened.  
  
Then he began to levitate off the floor.  
  
She gasped and jumped back, the door flying shut. She was trapped.  
  
I didn't know what was happening. The door just closed on it's own, and when I went to open it, it felt like there was a boulder on the other side blocking me from entering! The hairs on the back of my neck tingled and stood, alerting me to some kind of supernatural power.  
  
I slowly turned and he was growling in what looked to be his sleep. His `eyebrows' were furrowed like he was in pain.  
  
I walked to him, and knelt down. I don't know why, but I put my hand on the huge white cape draped over his shoulders.  
  
I'm not quite sure what happened next, but I went flying through the air and crashed into the wall. I cringed, feeling the impact, but got back up just the same.  
  
"Ah, shit, just what I need!" I grumbled, standing up again, which was quite an effort. "Come on Piccolo, wake up!"  
  
Then, the air in the room began to move with a light breeze. It was refreshing at first, cooling as it cooled the sweat on my forehead...then I noticed there were no windows in the room! There was no way a draft could get in!  
  
I stared at Piccolo, a new respect sinking in for him. A sudden gust of wind pushed me back again, and as I hit this time, I cried out. It hurt!  
  
I fell to the ground and swallowed hard, trying to get a handle on this.  
  
Okay, Piccolo's acting weird, there's this wind and there's no way it could be in here, of course unless it was coming from him!  
  
I assumed that was true, and struggled to my feet again. It was harder this time.  
  
I eyed the green man in front of me, and noticed he was breathing heavy.  
  
"Piccolo-san! Wake up!" I screamed. Then I got mad, sick of being tossed around. "Jupiter Star power, MAKE UP!"  
  
The lightning came out of nowhere and lifted me up, spiraling around me as it forced power into my body. I felt my cloths disintegrated off of me, hoping I had enough time to transform before he lashed out again. Electricity tingled across my naked skin, and quickly closed in on me, engulfing its amazing energy into my soul to use, and just as quickly as it came, it left.  
  
"Jupiter-Thunderclap-ZAP!" The lightning poured from every molecule of my body as I aimed it at him. "You're going to wake up!"  
  
I fired it, and it exploded around him and his eyes shot open, laden with fury!  
  
`Uh oh, mistake!'  
  
"Oops!" I bit my lip innocently as he glared at me, "You wouldn't wake up and you were attacking me so..."  
  
Suddenly he was right there in front of me, pressing me against the wall. He had my wrists above my head, and he squeezed them harshly.  
  
"What the heel did you think you were doing?" He yelled, obviously not concerned about how this would look if someone came in.  
  
"Let me go, you jerk!" I would make him pay for this! I lifted my leg into his crotch and made sure it was with all of my might. To my amazement, there was nothing there! Nothing! I knew my eyes were wide, and that I must have looked like an idiot, but had you been in my situation, you'd have done the same thing.  
  
He leaned his face only an inch from mine, and I felt my face blush. He was actually handsome...not cute like what I go for...just...handsome.  
  
"Listen...I don't want you to cross my path again...you hear?" He leaned closer, his glare hardly scaring me. I was actually blushing.  
  
He growled at me, and a heat rushed up through my body, and felt my chest rise and fall from each breath. My vision went hazy and I must have had a stupid look on my face, because Serena said I did every time I began to crush a new boy. If that's the case, why did this instance feel so different? Besides the fact that he had no dick and was yelling at me? The thought ran through my head and I blushed more.  
  
"Um...you don't have a...a..." I stuttered, looking down at his pants.  
  
This obviously took him back. His eyes grew wide and he stared at in more amazement than anger.  
  
"Of course I don't!" I saw a tint of purple to his cheeks and I smiled, realizing he was blushing. "I don't need woman to reproduce..."  
  
I giggled. "You're blushing."  
  
He tried to frown, but he was embarrassed. It was obvious. I think he just figured out how he was holding me.  
  
He still didn't let go.  
  
"Uh...can I ask you something?" I couldn't believe I was going to ask that, but I was never the kind to change my mind. "Just because you're...a-sexual...does that mean you can't be with a...woman?"  
  
I saw the breath catch in his throat, and I felt like bursting into tears from trying not to laugh.  
  
"I...err...I..." He shook his head, new determination. "What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"You were making a lot of noise." I said matter of factly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you and you're a-sexual self were..."  
  
"You're sick!" He barked.  
  
"I wasn't the one grunting and groaning in here!" I retorted, laughing inside at what this was turning into! I wish I could have recorded it!  
  
Then I lost control. I dove my face forward and kissed him. He was very rigid, so I knew he had no idea what was happening. I really didn't care, I just wanted to try it.  
  
As soon as my lips touched his, my body burst into flames! I've been kissed before, but this was amazing. Then, my heart stopped! He began kissing back. I opened my eyes wide to find that he was going along with this, and it seemed that he was enjoying it. The fact that he was responding, gave me chills, and he let go of my wrists and moved them to my waist. He then pulled me away.  
  
I was light headed all of a sudden. His face so close to mine and my heart pounding so hard in my chest. He let me go and settled back into his cross-legged position, becoming very quiet.  
  
I simply walked out of the room, detransformed, and back into my own. I fell right to sleep, like that kiss drained away every fiber of strength in my body. 


End file.
